yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Ultron meets the Maximoff Twins/Professor Grandville meet with the Brotherhood
Here is how Ultron meets the Maximoff Twins in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. Meanwhile, the Maximoff Twins meet with Ultron in an empty building. Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) Talk. And if you are wasting our time... Ultron: Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief. (sitting in a chair, facing away from them) You're wondering why you can't look inside my head. Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself. Then, Ultron stands and faces them revealing his new body. Wanda briefly looks shocked. Ultron: Oh, I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter. Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) I didn't expect. But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct. Ultron: Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create...smaller people? Uh... children! I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them... end. Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers? Ultron: I've come to save the world. But also, yeah. We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work. Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) (referring to Ultron's bots) All of these are... All of these are... Ultron: Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads... Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) Everyone's plan is not to kill them. Ultron: And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture. Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) I don't see the big picture, I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day. Ultron: You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records. Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) The records are not the picture. Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) Pietro. Ultron: No, please. Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just...sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word... Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) Stark. Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) We were trapped two days. Scarlet Witch: (Wanda Maximoff) Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, "This will set it off." We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us. Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) I know what they are. Ultron: I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them. (to Wanda) But you will tear them apart, from the inside. As for Professor Grandville, she, Mirage, and Winston Deavor came to Genosha. Winston Deavor: Are you sure it's a good idea to nigotiate with the Brotherhood, Grace? Professor Grandville: It is the only option we still have, Winston. Mirage: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr were still good friends at heart from the start. Professor Grandville: We must only nigotiate with the Brotherhood with some convincing. Soon enough, they came right up to Magneto's domain where he and his wife are settled. Magneto: Ah, Professor Grace Grandville, Mirage, and Winston Deavor. Magda Lehnsherr: Erik, who're they? Magneto: Not to worry, Magda, they're just honored guest in Genosha. With that, the rest of the Brotherhood started to gather for the commotion. Magneto: So, Grace, what brings you and your friends in Genosha? Professor Grandville: There's an important matter we must discuss, Magneto. Mirage: Ultron is taking over the internet back an New York leaving the Avengers vunerable. Winston Deavor: And not just that, Apocalypse and his four horsemen are free from their tombs. Sabretooth: What? That's a lie! (grabbing his throat) Who would dare be in league with Ultron!? Magneto: Come now, Sabertooth. Is this how we treat our guests? (as he puts Winston down) Tell us more about what you know, Grace. Professor Grandville: It's also about Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, do they sound familier to you? Back at the Avengers headquarters, Mickey, the Avengers, the X-Men/X-Force, the Inhumans, the Winter Guard, Alpha Flight, and Big Hero 6 discussed the matter at stake. Maria Hill: He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Fatalities? Maria Hill: Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see. Phil Coulson: We're up for a whole new ballgame on account of Ultron and Apocalypse. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Maximoffs. well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common. Maria Hill: Not anymore. hands Steve a tablet showing photo of Strucker's dead body with the word PEACE written in blood on the wall next to him Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) (talking on his cell phone) That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am. (as Steve interrupts him) Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Barton, we might have something. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Gotta go. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Who was that? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Girlfriend. After Mickey and Steve gathered the rest of the team, Steve showed them the photo of Strucker's body, Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What's this? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) A message. Ultron killed Strucker. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Yeah, I bet he... (looks at the computer monitor) Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Not everything. Mickey Mouse: Then let's get going while we still can. Wolverine: I'm way ahead of ya, Pal. At last, the team go through the physical files they have on Strucker. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends. Bruce Banner: Well, these people are all horrible. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Wait. I know that guy. (as Banner passed him the photo he was looking at) From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms. (as Steve gives him an accusing look) There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. (as we see the photo is of a man named Ulysses Klaue) He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab." Thor Odinson: (points to the scar on the back of Klaue's neck) This. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it... Thor Odinson: No, those are tattoos, this is a brand. (as Banner identifies the brand on Klaue's neck on the computer) Bruce Banner: Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) What dialect? Bruce Banner: Wakanada...? Wa...Wa...Wakanda. Red She-Hulk: Wakanda wasn't on the map, it was hidden in the middle of Africa. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods... Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I thought your father said he got the last of it? Bruce Banner: I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda? (looking at Steve's shield) Iron Man: (Tony Stark) The strongest metal on earth. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (to Stark) Where is this guy now? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (to Storm) Any ideas, Mother Nature? Storm: I've been to Wakanda before, it must be protected from Klaw right here and now. Elasigirl: Then we're gonna have to put a stop to this. Mr. Incredible: Ready when you are, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Alright, let's do this. So, they all make ready to the African border not far from Wakanda. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225